notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob The Colonist
Foreword to the Wise Bob was the previous "tank" class for the Security Team. He was however, crippled by numerous blizzard patches and code irregularities, and has long since been replaced by the Technician. He now only appears to kill players off that have been votekicked by their team. Description Bob has actually been infested, but he is resistant to the virus and has now become SUPER-HUMAN! Bob is a mixed bag of abilities, ranging from scouting, summoning, healing, buffing, and tanking. He is very difficult to use and should only be attempted by very advanced players. Passive Starting Skills Infested Passive *Bob is infested with the Zombie virus, making him move faster while on creep. Tank Passive *Although Bob is a light class he is immune to ratings loss from hits. =Humanity= : Tier 1 'Punch' (Q) - Everyone can do it but Bob does it so much better throwing an extremely forceful punch at a target area Knocking units in a forward arc backwards and damaging them. Double damage to Massive Units. 3 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Deals 30 damage, 1 knockback distance :Level 2 - Deals 60 damage, 2 knockback distance :Level 3 - Deals 90 damage, 3 knockback distance 'Visions' (W) - With Anna being with him she can be Bobs eye. Bob creates an invulnerable fast flying eyeball that has True Sight and 11 sight range. Can cast Psionic Lash. 20 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Lasts for 20 seconds :Level 2 - Lasts for 40 seconds :Level 3 - Lasts for 60 seconds :Bob's Eye Ablilites *Psionic Lash - Deals 200 damage to single target. 5 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. 3 second casting time. Tier 2 'Redundant Organs' (E) - With all the changes being made to Bob he can rip the unwanted infestation out of him and throw it at a target area that in turn causes all nearby infested to feast on it for a time. 20 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Feasting lasts 3.5 seconds :Level 2 - Feasting lasts 7 seconds 'Love Sick!' (V) - Bob spawns the spirit of his lost love, Anna. With Anna being in the area Bob and nearby Marines know that Bob will be okay and fight more effectively for 10 seconds. However, after 10 seconds the infestation will rule Bob forcing his only action to be to devour Anna whole. 12 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - 20% damage increase aura :Level 2 - 40% damage increase aura Tier 3 'SUPER-BOB' (F) - Bobs humanity rules the infestation for a time causing it to greatly increase his body size making him grow several times larger for 15 seconds allowing him to step and squish lesser beings beneath his giant feet. :Level 1 - Bob kills targets by walking over them. Deals 200 damage per stomp to Heroic units. =Infestation= : Tier 1 'Bite' (F) - The hunger calls to him making him bite into a target damaging and stunning it for 2 seconds and Bob regains health from this action. Double Damage to Massive targets. Should not/Can Bite allies. 8 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - 50 damage, 20 health regain :Level 2 - 100 damage, 40 health regain :Level 3 - 150 damage, 60 health regain 'Resistance!' Since he is becoming one of them he has adapted as them becoming immune to all ailments permanently and his health regeneration is increased. Passive :Level 1 - 100% health regeneration increase :Level 2 - 200% health regeneration increase :Level 3 - 300% health regeneration increase Tier 2 'My Little Friends' (G) - By using pieces of his own infested flesh, Bob can create little minions which Bob can control that can attack ground targets for Bob. Bob however uses 100 of his own health to create 1. 7 Little Friends maximum. 5 second cooldown. No energy cost. :Level 1 - Friends have 75 health and deals 15 damage :Level 2 - Friends have 150 health and deals 30 damage :Little Friend Abilities *Burrow © - The Little Friends can burrow beneath the ground but cannot move while in this state. No cooldown. No energy cost. *Infested - The Little Friends gain increased movement speed when moving on creep Passive *Regeneration - The Little Friends have an incredibly high regeneration rate Passive 'Burrow' © - Becoming a hunter Bob burrows into the ground where he can wait for prey to walk within distance and then unburrow to attack it or he can burrow as to mend serious injuries or escape enemies. No cooldown. No energy cost. :Level 1 - Burrow grants 100% increased health regeneration :Level 2 - Burrow grants 200% increased health regeneration and allows Bob to move underground at 50% of his base movement speed : 'CAUTION: Burrow is known to bug Bob beyond playability.' Tier 3 'Full Moon' (F) - Bob loses control of his humanity for 20 seconds as the infestation takes over him turning him into a colossal zombie. 35 second cooldown. Management required otherwise Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Bob gains 300% increased health and armor and 100% increased attack damage. Attacks allies if not managed. Category:Wiki Easter Eggs Category:Removed Content